


Large Marge

by GoldenHeroes



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Blackmail, Cock Slut, F/M, Incest, Large Marge - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sexy Marge Simpson, Slut Marge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHeroes/pseuds/GoldenHeroes
Summary: In the Simpsons episode "Large Marge" Bart finds Marge's predicament and makes the most out of it by offering his silence for a blowjob, things get quickly out of hand from there.Bart/Marge





	

Bart walked into the kitchen after having ruined Krusty’s reputation to see his mom, Marge, walking about with massive breast, almost spilling out of her tight dress.

Standing stock still he started at his mother’s massive knockers as she walked, still not having noticed Bart, around the kitchen. Her breasts swaying slightly as she moved in an almost hypnotic manor.

Seeing his mother in the most erotic way since sometime last week, he started to get an erection so hard it hurt against his tight shorts.

Suddenly his mother saw him, gasping and slapping her chest and making her breasts jiggle around, she looked horror struck as she saw her son standing in front of her, minutes after having said that no-one could find out.

“B-Bart, what are you doing here?” Marge said, trying to play it off and hope that he didn’t say anything.

“I live here, what are those?” Bart quipped back as he pointed directly at her large chest, his eyes having not left them since he had entered the room.

“Uh, they are my breasts, Bart, maybe it’s time we had a talk,” Marge tried to re-direct, to something less awkward, but failed when her son overcut her.

“I know what they, I’m wondering why they are bigger than they were less than a day ago,” Bart questioned.

Having had several girlfriends and almost being a teenager, Bart was very interested in the female body and some of the only 'reading' that he had done was in Biology.

“Well I accidently got breast implants,” Marge said very quickly, “but I’m getting them removed as soon as possible and no-one can know that I have them!”

“Well,” Bart pondered, “If you don’t want the rest of the family to find out, you’ll have to give me a blowjob.”

Marge, surprised from her son’s demand almost shouted out at him, before containing herself for fear that Homer would come in to see what was going on and find out about her, predicament.

“No Bart, I will not be trading anything for your silence, you will not tell anyone about this,” Marge said in her sternest voice, that sounded weak even to her.

Bart just smiles a razor-sharp grin before shouting, “Dad!” at the top of his lungs, causing his mother to go pale white.

“Ok, ok I’ll give you a blowjob,” she says, sounding disgusted and reluctant, “just make sure he doesn’t see me.”

Bart, still smiling, turns and walks out of the kitchen leaving Marge on her own to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. Suck off her own son so that he doesn’t tell everyone about her large breasts.

She hears the door slam before Bart walks back into the kitchen commanding her to follow him.

Obediently she follows Bart out of the kitchen, knowing from the revving of the car engine outside that he had somehow gotten Homer out of the house, and up to his room.

Sitting on the end of the bed Bart can’t quite believe this is going to happen. His mother, with her new huge tits, was going to suck his dick for his silence.

Of course, it would obviously come out before the day is over, but her doing this gives him, even more, blackmail material to get even more sexual favors from her.

He watched as his mother locked the door and got down onto her knees, pulling down his shorts to reveal his penis.

Not large, but bigger than the average penis for his age, Bart’s 4-inch penis was bigger than Homer when erect, Marge thought as she started to stroke him to hardness, refusing to look him in the eye as she did.

Noticing that his mom wouldn’t look at him while she was stroking him he forcibly turned her head so that she was looking up at him, with no other option than too.

“If you don’t look at me then it will take a lot longer than if you did.” Bart commented as she made eye contact, disgust and shame were apparent in her eyes, as well as what appeared to be lust as she kept eye contact with her son.

Looking directly into his eyes she took the tip of his cock into her mouth as she started to lightly suck and lick the tip of his penis.  
Taking more into her mouth she watched as she brought pleasure to her own son, watched as she took more of his penis his eyes lit up with pleasure and lust.

Using her tongue, she licked the underside of his penis and dragged it up from base to tip as she bobbed up and down. 

It didn’t take long and before she could get into it, he exploded into her mouth, watching as his eyes closed over in pleasure and his dick spasmed in her mouth.

She felt proud, before feeling shame about what she had just done. Swallowing on reflex as she took her own son’s load.

She licked her own son’s cock clean, not wanting him to feel discomfort after his first ejaculation, before pulling up his boxers and shorts.  
Standing up she wiped the corners of her mouth before turning to leave, hiding away from the rest of her family.

She was stopped when Bart spoke behind her.

“I expect to see you in here tonight to give me a goodnight kiss mom.”

Marge turned around, angry that their promise would not be kept before seeing the smirk on her son’s face.

“I wonder how much trouble you would be in if I told someone about this?” Marge paled as she realized that having a sexual encounter with her son is a lot more illegal than having massive tits.

“Before you asked I recorded the entire encounter, you took so long to get here I set something up to make sure I have something to keep this little agreement going.”

Bart walked up to his mother, still small compared to her, but his presence more overwhelming than ever.

Grabbing her ass, he pulled her down onto her knees and whispered into her ear, “I own you now.”

He let her go and walked out of his room, leaving his mom a white shaking mess near tears.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marge was awake as Homer snored next to her.

Her encounter with Bart earlier in the day played into her mind, ashamed as she was, she wondered what it would be like to have his cock inside her, instead of the tiny thing that Homer uses.

After his awkward groping after finding out about her implants, she could only imagine Bart’s cock plowing into her.

Her shame and fantasy doing more to stimulate her than her husband, then she remembered Bart’s ‘request’.

Order.

She got out of bed, a flimsy thin red nightdress on as she walked down the dark hallway and into her son’s room.

He was awake, erect and waiting for her. Who knows how long, but when she saw his cock, she was a woman possessed.  
Her shame of having tasted his cock once and becoming addicted to it and the fact that he was her son sent Marge wild.

She pulled out all the tricks as she sucked her son’s cock down, doing the best she could to please her son.

As he finished in her mouth he softly said, “I want a wakeup kiss tomorrow,” and that was how the next two weeks played out.

Marge had kept her breasts because of her new modelling job, Homer was happy because of his wife’s new ‘talent’, Marge was happy to be out of the house and to be her son’s sex slave.

As each day went by, Marge got more and more adventurous. She started to introduce foreplay, teasing, strip shows, tit-fucks.  
She had sex with Bart on the “One Week Anniversary”, teaching him how best to please a woman as she fucked herself silly on his dick.

Now, on the day of her debut as a model at a trade convention, Bart was fucking her better than Homer ever did. She and Bart had started to take risks, her giving him blowjobs on the sofa, having sex in Homer’s car, a quick tit fuck in Lisa’s room.

Bart had also yet to say no to a sex position she wanted to do, doggy style, cowboy and reverse-cowboy and her favourite the “Face Off”, it allowed her to look at Bart as she has sex with him, also gets him to play with her tits as well.

She pulled up her dress as she licked the cum off her chest, having just had a quick tit fuck in the toilets, she walked out onto the stage to do her presentation for the crappy product she was flogging, peeking looks at her son over the other side of the hall to get Krusty’s reputation back on track.

She allowed the men to call out in between the lull sections of the speech, but noticed when Homer started running out of the audience towards the side of the hall, where Bart was suddenly in the mouth of the elephant!

Quickly rushing over she pushed her way to the front of the crowd where the police were getting ready to shoot at her precious son!  
“Wait! Wait! My son is in there!” Marge shouted, before adding, “And my husband!”

Chief Wiggum just looked at her before saying “Sorry Ma’am, we don’t negotiate with Elephants.”

She can hear Lisa calling for her to do something as the police start to take aim at the Elephant. She looks around to find something to stop them, before looking down at her breasts.

With a quick, “Don’t judge me” to her daughter she climbs onto the top of the booth before calling out to the cops and unclasping the top of her dress.

She hears the gasps of the audience as she bears her breasts to them only to look at the elephant with her son in its mouth, before seeing it fall onto one side and letting all three of the occupants out.

Fixing her dress, she runs over to Bart before pulling him into a hug where his head is directly in between her breasts, hearing the crowd mutter in jealously as she started kissing Bart all over the top of his head.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Well Bart, you managed to repair Krusty’s reputation,” Lisa said as the report about what happened at the expo played

“You know,” Bart says smugly, wiping his hands of imaginary dust, “All in a day’s work.”

The family, except Marge, were all sitting at home waiting for the return of a de-breasted Marge after her decision to remove her breast implants.

Bart was particularly disappointed but knew that it wouldn’t be the end of their sexual agreement, when he suddenly heard, a car pull up and stop outside.

Looking towards the door, the family trio saw it open to admit a very different Marge.

Gone was the seemingly frigid housewife and in her place, was a sex goddess.

Her hair, always in her seemingly iconic tower, was now flowing free around her face, framing it in a way that only seemed to make her radiate sex appeal.

Her breasts, almost seemingly bigger than before, were now well into the DD category and almost spilling out of the cropped white tight tank top that she was now sporting, showing off her toned midriff leading into the tight denim mini-skirt that she now wore, with white thong straps shown at the top of her mini-skirt.

The family, boggled by Marge’s new look are left speechless as she closes the door behind her.

She sticks a pose, looking directly at Bart as she says, “What do you think?”, her voice less gravely somehow and more smooth and silk-like.  
“I think some adult time is needed!” Homer stupidly says as his eyes rove over his wife’s body.  
“I agree, ” Marge says, before walking forward very dramatically, her hips swaying wildly as she put one foot in front of the other, before grabbing Bart by the collar and dragging him upstairs.

Reaching their new bedroom Marge locks the door, a tramp stamp half visible as she has her back to her son, her ass almost popping out of the tight skirt she is in, before turning back around and leaning against the door.

“Well, lover boy?” Marge says, a perverse smirk on her face, “Ready to become the man of the house?”

Bart sat on the end of the bed as he watched his mother rip the tank top off her body, shreds of the once skimpy top littered the floor and Marge started walking her way towards her son, her bare breasts bouncing lightly as they sprung free from their tight confines.

She knelt on the floor and took Bart’s shorts of gently, using one hand to start jacking him off as she uses the other to caress his balls.  
Looking right into his eyes she starts to speed up her tempo, bringing Bart up to length as she lightly feels his balls, feeling them throb as his arousal grows.

Taking him into her mouth she looks right into his soul as she sucks her own son’s penis without any of the shame that she carried when it first happened.

With a pop her mouth came off his penis as she stood, “Where do you want me?” she asked as she removed her miniskirt, leaving her in her high-heels, which he didn’t notice earlier, and her white thong.

“Doggy style,” Bart says as he stands on the bed, never having done anything with his mother in her own bed.

Marge climbs towards Bart on the bed, before kissing him firmly on the lips, never having done that before, and breaking the wall on the more casual sex they had been having before.

Breaking the kiss, leaving both a little breathless and a trail of spit between their mouths, Marge turns around and goes on all fours, showing off her new tattoo to her son.

On her, lower back in fancy script and some flourishes were the words ‘Property of Bart Simpson’. Looking back at her lover, no longer her son, she commented: “You said you owned me, now you do”.

Bart, extremely aroused by his mother grabbed a fistful of her hair and started to pump in and out of her.

Bart got into a steady rhythm of pumping into his mother as she moaned. He pushed into her as she pushed back into him and they both pulled away from each other at the same time.

This was the first time that his mother was getting into things, she was speaking dirty, telling him to “fuck her cunt” and “make Homer hear what a female orgasm sounds like” as well as how big his penis was in comparison to his father’s.

Marge was only holding on for the ride as Bart continued to pound into her, the words she was saying as well as the whispers from Bart about how he officially owned her and would soon own Lisa in the same way turned her on more than anything.

Bart grunted a couple of times, before grabbing his mother’s hair harder than before, pulling her back into him and slamming into her hard before releasing his load inside of her, causing Marge to come as well, moaning louder than before.

Marge fell to the bed exhausted, having managed to turn around to see Bart, before he promptly fell on her, still embedded inside of her.  
Two-week prior Marge thought the getting a breast implant was a bad thing. Now as her son started to get hard inside of her, she realized it was the best thing ever.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lisa sat alone, her father having gone out sometime after the moaning started, as the moaning of her mother and brother having sex started up again.

She bit down on her lip as she heard them having sex, a thought that she had never had about her brother up until this point.  
Lisa didn’t know much about sex, or about anything to do with sexual intercourse.

Maybe a physical lesson from her brother was just what she needed to educate her.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this challenge and my perverted mind wouldn’t let it go. I’m sorry for writing and posting it.
> 
> If by any chance you ‘liked’ or found mistakes then a comment or PM would be good, I’m always looking to improve my writing, even in perverted situations like this.
> 
> This will probably stay as a one-shot, but with my mind, anything is possible.


End file.
